


#1#

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn’t forget Jowy’s smile, his dreams, the secrets they shared, and all of the time they spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1#

Sleep didn't always come easy to Riou, though he supposed that was the price he had to pay for assuming leadership of the Dunan Army. He was always expected to look sharp and alert, and the lives of so many depended on him. He never imagined being thrown into a role that would turn the tides of history, especially at his age. Barely out of the former Unicorn Brigade, he and Jowy wouldn't have been given more than mundane tasks, such as border patrol in the least troublesome of areas of Highland, or something. That fate would have been a cut above the one he was given, a world terrorized and decimated by the likes of Luca Blight.

He was a cruel and vicious fiend that killed for fun and laughed in the face of his adversaries. Just thinking about it made Riou crazy. To think the king of his own country had reared such an ugly monster, though that didn't matter so much to him. Riou's obligation was never really to Highland, but to all of the good people in the land. Highlander, or Statesman, no one was more or less worthy of a peaceful life. Luca Blight would perish by his hand if it were the last thing he ever did.

He knew Jowy felt the same. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, Jowy also planned to see to the devilish prince's demise. Riou felt the outrage in his voice, saw the disgust in his eyes, as Luca killed and plundered and cackled to his sheer delight. It was a miracle Jowy didn't plow head first into an early death, although he knew better. He must have. He was one of the smartest people Riou knew.

So they were fighting Luca Blight on opposite sides of the playing field. Riou swore his loyalty to peace and everyone, where Jowy swore his to Highland. It upset Riou, the lengths Jowy went to for the sake of earning back Highland's trust. He didn't want to feel betrayed. After all, there was no one he trusted, or believed in more than Jowy. There was no one he fought harder for, cared for, and loved more than Jowy. Although he was the state's pride and hope, and Riou would be as much for as long as this war pressed on, he wouldn't forget. He wouldn't forget Jowy's smile, his dreams, the secrets they shared, and all of the time they spent together. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't lose his Jowy in this war, because to lose that would be the same as losing himself. He and Jowy swore absolute loyalty to one another a countless amount of times as well. Together or apart, they were one. Nothing, not even war, could change that.

After all, for the sake of everyone who yearned for peace Riou could never lose himself. So at night he would comfort himself with thoughts of the Jowy he knew before Highland's treachery, and sometimes that was the only way he could will himself to sleep. Perhaps it was weak for the hero to yearn for the enemy, but if that were his only weakness then he would grant himself as much.


End file.
